


Fear The Thunder

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: When Crowley Fell, the sky was alight with thunder and lighting. He's been afraid of thunderstorms ever since.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Fear The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I would've posted this earlier but I was very tired and fell asleep while trying to write this!

Aziraphale had known many people with different kinds of phobias-spiders, heights, darkness, etcetera. He himself only feared one thing-harm coming to those he loved, particularly to a certain red-haired demon with gorgeous golden eyes. Crowley seemed to be fearless. He'd only ever showed fear a few times, but didn't seem to have any type of phobia. But then a thunderstorm blew through England, rain coming down in torrents, thunder booming, lighting flashing, wind howling like screams. 

At first Crowley seemed fine when it was just rain. But then lighting flashed, followed by a loud crack of thunder that reverberated through the bookshop. Crowley tensed and let out a small sound, like a whimper. 

Aziraphale lowered his book. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah, m'fine," Crowley muttered, running a hand over his messy hair. His gold eyes were unsettled. 

Aziraphale pursed his lips but didn't say anything. Another lighting bolt flashed, and with the thunder the bookshop lights flickered out, plunging the store into darkness. Crowley yelped. 

"It's alright, darling," Aziraphale said, placing his book aside and removing his glasses. "I'll light some candles until the power comes back on." 

No answer from Crowley, but Aziraphale heard a strange sound as he snapped his fingers. Several candles ignited themselves, bathing the shop in warm russet light. Aziraphale turned to where Crowley had been sitting, but the demon was no longer there. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, looking around, puzzled. "Where are you?"

A low hissing sound came from under the couch where the demon had been sitting. Aziraphale crouched down on the floor and found a black-and-red serpent coiled up on the ground, gold eyes flashing. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked. "What's gotten into you?" 

He reached toward the serpent just as more thunder crashed outside. The snake hissed, forked tongue darting out, coiling up tighter. Aziraphale stilled, watching. 

"Are you afraid of the storm, dearheart?" He asked. 

The serpent hissed once in confirmation. 

Aziraphale was shocked. Crowley was afraid of thunderstorms? How had he not known? He thought back to when they first met at the Garden of Eden. As thunder rumbled on the horizon, Aziraphale remembered seeing fear in Crowley's eyes before shielding him from the rain with his wing. 

"You don't have to he afraid, my love," Aziraphale said now, reaching toward the demon again. "I'm right here."

Crowley hissed as he uncoiled himself and slid toward Aziraphale. The angel allowed the serpent to crawl up his body before settling on to his shoulders, head curled underneath Aziraphale's chin. The angel stroked a finger down those smooth scales. He grabbed his book and glasses before heading upstairs to their bedroom. He sat on bed, back against the pillows, and resumed his reading while Crowley dozed, seeming more relaxed than he had a few moments ago. 

Eventually, once the storm had passed, Crowley unwound himself from Aziraphale and shifted back to his human form. 

"I've been afraid of thunderstorms since I Fell," he said, softly. 

Aziraphale's eyes widened. Crowley rarely spoke of his Fall, except when he was really drunk. He always refered to his Falling as 'sauntering vaguely downwards.' 

"Why?" Aziraphale asked, reaching out and taking one of the demon's hands in his. 

"It stormed when I Fell," Crowley said. "The wind and rain stung my skin and tore at my robes. I screamed, but the thunder and lighting drowned me out. I couldn't tell if it was tears or raindrops on my face." 

Aziraphale felt his heart break. He squeezed Crowley's hand. The demon sniffled slightly, eyes sad and wet. 

"I'm sorry, Crowley," Aziraphale said. "I didn't know." 

"I didn't want you to know, Angel," Crowley said. "I didn't want to look weak in front of you." 

"You aren't weak, Crowley," Aziraphale stated firmly, causing the demon to look at him. "You are the strongest person I know." 

Crowley looked shocked. He stared at Aziraphale for a full minute before curling into him. Aziraphale stroked his demon's hair and rubbed his back. Crowley nestled his face into his angel's neck, breathing in his scent of old books and tea and apples. 

"I love you, Crowley," Aziraphale said. "I always will." 

"I love you, too, Angel," Crowley replied. "Always."


End file.
